Little Emison
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: This is a story with 12 year old Emison.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Little Emison**

 **12 year old Alison DiLaurentis and 12 year old Emily Fields are in Alison's bedroom, reading fashion-magazines and drinking apple-soda.**

"Em, have you had your first kiss?" says Alison with a bright smile.

"No, not yet." says Emily.

"Okay. Do you want to?" says Alison.

"Yeah...uh, maybe..." says Emily.

"If you do, I know how we can make that happen." says Alison.

"Ali, how?" says Emily confused.

"It's easy. There's this person I know who would love to kiss you, Em." says Alison.

"Please tell me who it is." says Emily with a cute smile.

"Let me show you instead, sweetie." says Alison as she gives Emily a romantic kiss on the mouth.

"Awww!" says Emily in a soft tone.

"Seems like you enjoy that." says Alison.

"I did." says Emily.

"So cute, sweetie. Wanna get kissed again?" says Alison.

"Yeah." says Emily. "I'd love that."

"Okay." says Alison as she kiss Emily again. This time the kiss is much more erotic and sexy.

Emily begins to blush, but she clearly enjoy it very much.

"Em, you're so cute!" says Alison.

"Aww, thanks!" says a happy Emily.

"Sweetie, do you have a crush on me?" says Alison.

"Uh..." says Emily.

"I think you do." says Alison.

"Uh...Ali, I don't really..." says Emily.

"C'mon, you totally love me so much." says Alison. "Please admit it, sweetie."

"Ali, please don't..." says Emily.

"Emily...don't hide the fact that you have a huge crush on me." says Alison.

"You know, to have a crush on you is wrong. I'm a girl, you're a girl." says Emily.

"Aww, sweet adorable Emily...there's nothing wrong about having a crush on someone of the same gender." says Alison.

"Sure?" says Emily.

"Totally." says Alison.

"I still think it's kinda wrong..." says Emily.

"Do you really?" says Alison. "I'm pretty sure you have a crush on me, sweetie."

"Ali, I don't have a crush on you, okay? I'm not gay." says Emily.

"Yes you are, Em. I can feel that your heart is beating like crazy for me." says Alison. "Just admit that you want me."

"Want how?" says Emily.

"Like in a romance kind of way." says Alison.

"I can't admit that, cause I don't have such feelings for you." says Emily.

"Yes you do, sweetie." says Alison.

"No, I so do not." says Emily.

"Em, why don't you wanna admit how you feel for me?" says Alison.

"What I feel for you is friendship...no more." says Emily.

"Tell me the same after this!" says Alison in a seductive tone as she gives Emily a kiss again.

"Alison, I..." begins Emily.

"You what...?" says Alison.

"I want you, girl." says Emily.

"Yay! Me knew it. You so love me, Em." says Alison.

"Fine, I do." says Emily. "I have a really big crush on you, Ali..."

"Cool. Kiss me!" says Alison.

Emily gives Alison a nice romantic kiss.

"OMG, you're a good kisser." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Emily.

"Who have you practiced kissing on, Em?" says Alison.

"No one. Today with you was my first kiss." says Emily.

"Oh, awesome!" says Alison. "So super-cool and fun, I kissed Emily. I was Emily's first kiss."

"Ali, how long have you wanted to kiss me?" says Emily.

"Since the first time I met you, sweetie." says Alison.

"OMG, really?" says Emily surprised.

"Yeah, what about you? When did you fall for me?" says Alison.

"Last year, when I saw you in that beauty pageant at school." says Emily.

"Oh, so you think I was cute, wearing my red satin outfit, Em?" says Alison with a sensual smirk.

"Yes." says Emily as she starts to blush.

"If you want to, me can wear it again now." says Alison.

"Please." says Emily.

"Okay." says Alison as she pull off her black t-shirt and white jeans and put on a tight short red satin dress instead.

"OMG!" says Emily with a huge smile.

"You like, sweetie?" says Alison.

"Totally! Me love!" says a happy Emily.

"Em Fields, you are my girlfriend now." says Alison.

"Awww, so cute!" says Emily. "I'm happy."

"Me too, sweetie." says Alison.

"Cute." says Emily as she blush a bit again.

"Awww!" says Alison as she gives Emily a hug.

"Ali, this is so amazing! Finally I'm your girl." says a very happy Emily with a huge bright smile on her beautiful face.

"Yep! You're my sweet adorable girlfriend. Aww, Emily! Such a sweetie you are. I love you." says Alison as she gives Emily a kiss again.

Emily smile and kiss back with love and passion.

Emily is very happy.

Alison and Emily are girlfriends now and they keep on dating. When they turn 18, Alison ask Emily to marry her. Emily says yes and they get their happy ever after.

 **The End.**


End file.
